


Confessions

by nhasablog



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tickling, husbands!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, you’re beautiful,” Blaine said; his hushed voice a lot louder in the still room than Blaine probably had intended it to be. “I’m so in love with you, it’s unreal.”</p><p>Kurt was very much awake now.</p><p>(Or, Blaine thinks Kurt is asleep and makes an interesting confession. Kurt isn't sleeping however.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

The faint glow of New York City that managed to force its way through their thin curtains looked good on Blaine. It lit up his features ever so slightly, and Kurt was left admiring the result. But just like with every piece of art it eventually became too much for his mortal eyes, and he let his eyelids shut down slowly.

“You tired?” Blaine mumbled; not much more clear-headed than Kurt.

Kurt hummed and shifted so that he could fit more effortlessly in Blaine’s arms. “Exhausted.”

He felt Blaine move, and was soon rewarded with a kiss to his temple. “Sleep.”

“Only if you’ll be here when I wake up.”

“Oh, I will. I can promise you that.”

Thus Kurt let his mind wander to the obscurity that was pre-sleep fantasies, which would promptly change into even weirder dreams. He became less aware of Blaine’s presence, as if he was leaving his body. It was the only time he voluntarily let himself lose control. Sleep had that effect on you.

He was just about to leave the little bit of alertness behind when something snapped him out of his almost asleep state. Considering the only other person in the room was Blaine, he knew who the culprit was immediately.

Blaine had scooted away a bit, which hadn’t bothered Kurt at all. It was the fact that he started talking that got Kurt’s attention, but he realized quite quickly that Blaine wasn’t talking to him in a way that meant that he wanted a reply. He was talking because he thought Kurt was asleep.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Blaine said; his hushed voice a lot louder in the still room than Blaine probably had intended it to be. “I’m so in love with you, it’s unreal.”

Kurt was very much awake now.

The thing was, Blaine had absolutely no reason to be saying these things to Kurt while believing Kurt couldn’t hear them. They were _married_ , and had been married for years now. Kurt knew how Blaine felt about him, because Blaine usually had no problem confessing it to his face. He couldn’t understand why this was happening, but he was delighted nevertheless.

“If only you could see how wonderful you are,” Blaine continued, his voice barely a whisper.

Kurt’s heart was positively racing at this point. He tried his utterly best to lay still, as he knew Blaine had his reasons for doing this in secrecy. Teasing his husband was fun, but not in moments like these, when he was in his most vulnerable state.

Unfortunately Blaine decided that resting his head on Kurt’s chest was vital, and it just so happened that his ear was pressed exactly where Kurt’s heart was hammering against his ribcage. Blaine became aware of his consciousness fairly quickly.

He was still for a couple of seconds, and then promptly rolled away so that not even their shoulders touched anymore. “You’re still awake.” His voice was weaker than earlier.

Kurt inhaled loudly through his nose as his eyes snapped open. “I am.”

Blaine wasn’t looking at him, but Kurt could see the embarrassed smile on his face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Oh, you didn’t,” Kurt lied, because yeah he’d been on the verge of falling asleep, but Blaine didn’t have to know that. “Waking up to you praising me would be a great way to wake up, though.”

Blaine let out a laugh. “I’m an idiot.”

“True.” Kurt scooted closer so that their bodies were touching again. “But only because you’re telling me things I know while thinking I can’t hear you.”

Blaine shook his head and finally met his eyes. “I do that sometimes. My love for you is overwhelming.”

Kurt’s heart was positively going to beat out of his chest. “I tend to tell whoever is willing to listen about how amazing you are,” he admitted.

Blaine’s smile was almost blinding in the darkness. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh. And sometimes to people who aren’t as willing.”

“I bet they all hate the very mention of me at this point.”

“That’s the best way to show someone you love them, isn’t it? Make sure that others won’t be able to stand them so that you can keep them all to yourself.”

“That’s a very good plan,” Blaine agreed with a nod.

Kurt could tell by the way he didn’t look directly into his eyes that Blaine was still slightly embarrassed that he got caught, so he opened his arms invitingly. “Come here, you.”

Blaine did as he was told and curled up in Kurt’s embrace, much like Kurt had done earlier that evening. They could hear the sound of a car horn blasting at whatever inconvenience was in their way, which was followed by a group of most likely drunk teens shouting something back. Ah, the wonders of New York City at night.

Kurt started tracing his fingers up and down Blaine’s back lazily in hopes of easing up the remaining tension in his body. It seemed to help, because he was very soon all but melting under Kurt’s touch. Kurt decided to keep going until either Blaine fell asleep or his arm went numb.

Only things didn’t go entirely as planned. They rarely did, after all. All Kurt knew was that he was running his fingertips over his husband’s lower back one second, only for the bed to start shaking the other. His sleepy mind did consider that an earthquake was to blame for this, which made him panic very briefly. It was only when he heard Blaine’s low giggle in his ear that he realized what was really going on.

He stilled his hand; his smirk most likely audible in his voice as he said, “Whoops, my bad.”

Blaine cleared his throat. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course not.”

His hand returned, this time with a different plan in mind. He used less pressure as he ran it up and down Blaine’s lower back; occasionally straying towards his side to keep his husband giggling like a maniac.

“What’s wrong?” he teased, his grin growing until it was almost painful. “Why are you laughing?”

“Oh, noho reason,” Blaine choked out; pressing his face into Kurt’s chest. Kurt was being unbearably gentle, but it also meant that Blaine wasn’t going to lose control anytime soon. It was just enough to leave him a giggling mess.

“You sure you’re not laughing because it tickles?” Kurt asked innocently. This was a game of theirs that they had played since they were in high school. Kurt would never grow tired of it.

“I’m pohositive.”

“Good then.”

Kurt moved upwards to give Blaine’s ribs a few tickles, but he wasn’t at it for too long. As fun as this was, he knew both of them were exhausted after the day’s activities, and the fact that they had to get up early the next day sealed the deal.

He backed off with a content smile; waiting for Blaine to calm down before he opened his arms again.

“I won’t tickle you, I promise,” he said when Blaine eyed his hands warily.

“I wasn’t aware that was what you were doing.”

“Of course you weren’t. Now come here.”

Blaine ended up falling asleep first, and Kurt was quick to follow.


End file.
